User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 31
Nominating SubAqua for UoTM You're reason isn't the greatest. Change it. ;) --''ThatDevil ''(Custom Lego MOC b'crat) 09:27, March 8, 2011 (UTC) SWGames Not our friend request, this was submitted by one of your people to us, just 3 years ago. Thank you for letting me know, maybe you guys might want to vote on the issue before we decide ours. - Fell Skyhawk03:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) GMS I left you a message about this here, but I don't know if you check your blog posts, so I thought I'd contact you here, too. Anyways, if you've any room in the Gigas Magna Storyline, would you be interested in using Canjar? I have no plans for him, so you can change as much of his history as you want, to make him fit in your storyline. Thanks, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] P.S. D'you think you could contact Kazi22 about that new style of Main Page for The Bionicle Wiki? You know, the one you had in a TBW blog post awhile back? Excellent. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Hey I have a question, this is regarding a sort of global news blog for CBW. It will be called CBWiki News, and contains updates that currently need to be posted on the blogs of the admins, but if we create CBWiki News, we can make global news posts about current administrative decisions. Think about it. Toa Fairon AWA) It's Been Too Long It's been a while since I last talked with you. Awesome userpage, by the way. I was wondering: can you get me a list of all of the pages I have made or uploaded images onto? I mean, I'm moving a lot of stuff onto my own wiki. I could really use the help, my man. --Kopakamata97 18:00, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I wanted to ask you, could CBW the Comic Series be the official Comic of CBW? And then it would be on the main page and be updated weekly? If no, I would like to ask for a reason, if so, when should I make the template? ~[[User:Jman98|'''Jman]][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 02:07, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Slice Hello, glorious Slice. I -a noble citizen of your empire- have come to your realm for a mayor question... Screw the formalties! Alright, I have been thinking of reviewing my MoC`s. Yet, my parents absolutely not want me on YT. A while ago, you had something you uploaded vids to. I believe it was Brickshelf? Could you give me more info about how that would work? Thnx. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 13:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Vandal From TBW Hey Slice, you may have noticed on Starscream's "I Have Returned" blog, I mentioned a user named Tuma55. He is a user from the Bionicle Wiki who caused a lot of trouble there, vandalizing, dupes, etc. He even planned a massive vandal assault on BS01. He also made a dupe called "WaterLord" that got banned on TBW. The reason I'm telling you this is because I recently saw WaterLord in the Wiki Activity. You should probably keep an eye on him, as he has caused problems on other Wikis. Template talk:Title You may want to read that, as the title template does not work without the MediaWiki coding mentioned on the talk page. --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 05:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I see and understand. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 23:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Sulfeirus 00:49, March 21, 2011 (UTC)Sorry man I don't know how to show the links so I will just take off the music for good ok. Sulfeirus 00:52, March 21, 2011 (UTC)Thanks I'll try that next time. Thankiez Thankiez, oh glorious Slice! It will not take long before my first vid arises, I hope! VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 15:31, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop Hey, I saw your pic on TFC's page, and I was wondering if you're capable of using Photoshop again. If so, can you make an image for TEG? (If you don't remember, I asked you a while ago...) Varkanax39 19:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Custom Bionicle Wiki looks generally good. You do, however, have over 1000 which would need to be sorted out before the wiki would meet the spotlight criteria. Please let me know on my talk page when you have had a chance to get them categorized. -- Wendy (talk) 01:49, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Once there are 3 or 4 spotlights on the approved list, I will pass them on to the content team to be scheduled; they will make the artwork. To my knowledge, no, you can't really talk to them about it, and they have final say on what the image/slogan will be (although they almost always take some image from the wiki). That said, you can suggest an image if you would like and I will pass that along to them. -- Wendy (talk) 01:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright, what do you have in mind? As I want the Wikia Spotlight as much as you do. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 02:07, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright, how many have we done so far? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 02:09, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll do the bottom up, you do the top down. And I'll start at the last one, you continue what your doing. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 02:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, licer. Is it Ok if we put a little Thing at the bottom of our Articles to let the viewers know that is up to them to decide if they're good or evil? just wondering. Moving to BU I had a feeling it wasn't right. You can delete it. Sorry. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 00:54, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop Hey, I saw your pic on TFC's page, and I was wondering if you're capable of using Photoshop again. If so, can you make an image for TEG? (If you don't remember, I asked you a while ago...). I left you this earlier, but I think it got lost on your talk. And I noticed the fact that we have to categorize multiple pages before CBW can be a Wikia Spotlight. Is there anything I can do to help? Varkanax39 19:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sulfeirus 15:06, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Hey Slicer, I thought I should come to you to ask this because you handle a lot of the editing that goes on here, but i was wandering is anyone doing anything with the Sephidrone page. If not I would be willing to take it over, it may take me a while to work out a story for it, but I could think of something. Sulfeirus 19:06, March 26, 2011 (UTC)I would ask the author of the Sephidrone's, but I don't think he's around anymore. Sulfeirus 21:44, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Ah thats ok it was just a thought. Hey Slice, I think on of us (admins) needs to do someething about Reptor. He's cussed out two admins, Jman, and SM, and started several blog wars on here. Something should be done. Jareroden97 21:49, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Um, go on the wikimetru chat. killed Bot. Seriously. He is gone. O_O --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 05:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC) mibbit Is it safe to get back on the chat now? Jareroden97 06:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC) How do I register an account? Jareroden97 06:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Why? How come you deleted my page? I was working really hard on that? What is wrong with you? oops... IM SO SORRY! I recently found that my pages were moved, not deleted. Again i apologize for snapping at you. Yep. I only left mibbit to watch Bleach. But I've been there for a while now and it keeps telling me "Cannot send to channel: #Wikimetru." Crib.To.Coffin 02:47, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I am annoyed that you demoted me WITHOUT a good reason or in fact telling me that you did. Really? I am kinda annoyed now. A message would be nice. And a good reason would be nice also. SM complaining isn't a good reason. I know I seem like a jerk right now, but that was low. Either promote me back or give me a good reason. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 06:00, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Greetings hey slice, its true we havn't talked in a while, I hope I didn't screw anything up with the Kotep use but just so you know that was the only time I use him in the story, the rest follows a family of noctians going from genration to generation, so far I have four generations planned for my story one of which happens to live at the same time as leviathos which will lead into the sequel for shadow regime, so yes I still will be using the other stories. Any way nice talking to you agian [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Go to the Wikimetru topic. Now. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 23:37, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Why. Was I banned on the Wikimetru. I want answers. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 01:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Did you actually ask them? --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 06:01, March 29, 2011 (UTC) WHAT?! Let's promote Jman to op, as he has retired from the wiki. Hahaha, no. Not cool. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 06:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) He's on the IRC now... --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 06:18, March 29, 2011 (UTC) He's back on now. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 06:29, March 29, 2011 (UTC) What? Hello, vandal. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 07:18, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Thought you were hacked. There was a vandal that did the same thing you're doing now... --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 07:23, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Mary sue hey slice its me Biogecko again and I just wanted to ask for some advice. How would you sugest Un-sueing Leviathos, his been one of my only main chareters for my almost two years on the wiki and that fact alone is getting pathetic but if you have the time could you just tell me how you would sugest making him less of a sue. [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Zurahk? How'd you make Zurahk`s body?I cannot see the back, and I'm guessing it's one of those pieces that holds a life counter.... Hey slice we may have had our diputes during the writing of TLC but I thought it was pretty fun overall and I was just wondering wether or not you'd ever want to co-write something in the future again? I realize you have a lot of stories and plans so I understand if you decline. [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] The Eternal Game Hi, I'm just curious as to why you chopped all that stuff out of The Eternal Game. As far as I know, it's a Fight-to-the-Death Contest, and any awards that Varkanax puts at the top are his to remove, and his alone. But if there's a reason for what you did, I'd like to know. Not that I'm being critical or anything, I'm just curious. Thanks, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Go to Mibbit, Panakalego needs to talk to you. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 03:17, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I don't get this. You also removed the Olmak from TEG that says it was once featured on the Main Page. As far as I know, all other pages that have been featured have Olmaks. Why not TEG? And how was all that stuff not relevant to the content? I'm not talking just about my award, I'm talking about the Fight-to-the-Death-contests category, as well. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Never mind. I think I've figured out the answers to all my questions. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] TEG logo Very, very well done. Varkanax39 23:58, March 31, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'm on wikimetru, and I'd like to know how to create a new topic (I'm not very familiar with forums). And can I do something...special...for April Fool's Day? Varkanax39 00:08, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Allergies...same here. Not at all fun. Anyway, I'll create an account on WMF. And have you finally read ITD? Varkanax39 00:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any good tips on how to continue? I don't mean plot suggestions, but I've been struggling to figure out the concept and continuity of the plot, and since that's one of you're strong points, I've decided to ask you. BTW, I no longer plan for it to be a novel. It'll be about twelve chapters, maybe a few more. Varkanax39 00:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) OK. Made an account. On wikimetru.com. What's your username? If so, where should I search? Varkanax39 00:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Slice??? Is this {the main page} one of your shenanigans?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']][[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] Slice, WHAT. IS. GOING. ON? ODST! 01:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Son of a Bohrok?! What the fudge happened to the site? Not a Custom Barbies Wiki! :( This does, however, fit perfectly into my story I'm making! But seriously - what's happening? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 01:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) So I'm the only one noticing the barbie crap!? ODST! 01:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Is this supposed to be your sick idea of an April Fool's joke? No. This his epic idea for and April fools joke. Nice, Slice, this made me actually laugh out loud. My parents looked at me, and I clicked on a bookmark as fast as I could so they didn't see the pink page. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 01:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I can only think of one person who this wouldn't disgust. Time to die 01:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Oh god, I hope this is a joke and will be fixed soon. Okay... Nice one, now can April Fool's Day be over? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] ...your time. As for me, I won't have to bear it that long. MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!! Good-bye, I'm going to go edit TBW. At least nothing ever happens there. >:D [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Haha! Happy April Fools day, Slice! (even though it's March 31st here.)- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']][[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] Pictures of Glitch Her'e some historic pictures ... I can't tell you how quickly I uploaded them. Phew! Hope they help for proof. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 01:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I am gonna kill you for this one... Slicer is dead for this prank... 01:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) hahahahahahahaha You crack me up. Very funny prank. --'Varkanax39' 15:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Where'd you find the BZP article about the barbie admins? Link? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 16:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice one Nice prank! I actually laughed (I rarely laugh), but I we would love our wiki back? :3 - [[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] You can restore the wiki to past versions by clicking the "previous versions" button on the theme designer. Just thought I'd let you know... --'Varkanax39' 15:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) OK. It's just that the skin looks different then before, and I thought you were trying to return it to the previous form manually. Varkanax39 15:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay? That's fine, I supose. Anywho, I'm not leaving until May. :D So two more months, considering that I still have to learn how to use Blender 3D and Adobe After Effects and Sony Vegas PRO 10. So yeah, I'm back, temporarily. Sorry, for posting the vid. Wont happen again. :D ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 20:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Map I may need an image of a second Cortaka Nui, however, this one has to be slightly larger. Toa Keos 00:42, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Slice, don't you think it would be great if CBW had a slogan? I was on mibbit talking to Toa_Takanuva, and he came up with one that I think is great: "It's not about the things you buy, it's about the stuff you make" so what do you think? - maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist Crib.To.Coffin 06:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you think we need to update the wiki history for 2011? --Chicken Bond 00:49, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Blogs well I'll leave this one up to you , but as you know alot of Users are getting upset with the blogs so I figured maybe we could make a vote about it. [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? :3 ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 06:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Read my blog to find out why I'm still alive. And I'm ill aswell, which is why I'm on right now aswell. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 07:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Reptor has a dupe. Read "Evil Kitteh"'s comments on SS7's latest blog. He sounds like Reptor to me... Speaking of SS7, Wiki Metru. You must read. O_O --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 07:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm making this my new account, abbandonig my old one.--'Evilkitteh' 22:00, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you know what. TT represents HFP, and I have lost all respect for there. It seems like everyone there are just a bunch of debating jerks. And they lost a potentioal member. I wont do it again, not because TT or you want it, but I'm going to stop for the entire community. And I know you wont reply for another week, considering you barely answer your messages. All he does is cause arguements, or debates as he calls it. I'm not going to be going to the WikiMetru channal if this is how things are going to be. Sorry, but I don't see how he was promoted without Pana's consent. It angers me that thing ended up this way, now I hope you understand, but I am not going to stand for it and I'm going to leave WM's mibbit as I'm now apparently an @$$hole now, as you put it in your message. So, bye. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 02:49, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Fine, I'll reply. But not now. I'm busy with other stuff. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 03:33, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Slice, get on mibbit, something's REALLY wrong. Jareroden97 00:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) FuSoTech World Survival So, you and the other guy(s) going to finish FuSoTech World Survival or what? Main page why hasn't the main page (featured stuff) been updated yet? its been weeks! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 13:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) No worries, I'm used to being at the butt end of the joke. (well played though) Reach for the stars and don't look back! 18:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC) If possible, come to Mibbit. Shadowmaster 19:23, April 9, 2011 (UTC) IT'S ME I'M NOT SM--'Evilkitteh' 21:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Alchemy I did make the page Alchemy. I just wasn't signed up at the time... ~Tamarui Hey, Slice, come to Mibbit. Shadowmaster 00:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Slicer, it's Beemaster I did get both your e-mails, and I'd like to thank you so much for helping me out with this, and I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner. I'll do some more research to fix the plot holes, and your prolouge is really awesome! Thanks a whole lot! BeeMasterFlash It's alright. I just got angry when I saw you thought I was pranking you. I should also apologize for yelling at you, I was in a bad mood at the time and I had just gotten home from school. Shadowmaster 01:17, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply and Sorry Right will do. I'll try my best to do the Main Page. Sorry about my depressingly gloomy attitude on Mibbit. I was feeling a bit down at the time, and I didn't mean to point names at you (If I did, that is, and if you were offended). I suppose I was just a bit down in the light that barely anyone remembers JoD anymore, and I really shouldn't have been acting like that. But anyways, I'm better now, and yes I do consider DR my finest and best achievement :D. BTW, I commented on ya blog. --Chicken Bond 09:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Questions I'm wondering if it would be allowed to create a css page for monobook, with your permission. The skin is rather dry and white, and for those who prefer a more wikipedia style format, it can be rather...dull. Also, I was wondering if it would be possible to edit the wikia.css code like on this wiki. As you can see, it has a link to recent changes, as well as an easy way to transfer from monobook to oasis. I'd like to know if this would be possible, especially the first. Varkanax39 22:14, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Vandal arriving. 97.89.57.221. Vandalized one of my pages. Shadowmaster 01:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You can un-check the "Leave redirect behind" box while moving pages to delete the old page. If that makes sense... You know, when it says suppressed in the recent changes? That happens when you un-check that box. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 05:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I always check What Links Here first though. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 03:31, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler trouble, again.... Sorry to leave two messages but, my spoiler (User:ThatDevilGuy/ShowHide) is not working. It worked before, and nothing has changed. Unless it's Wikia Staff doing something, or you did something. :P --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 03:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind. My browser just screwed up. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 03:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'll get to work on it. Jareroden97 23:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Quote Hi, I was wondering if it's customary on CBW to place a Quote template above the Infobox, or below it. Thanks, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Recognition Award Congratulations! You've received one of my Recognition Awards! :D Enjoy! --Chicken Bond 05:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Deletion You're right; I should have known better, but all of my experience has been on canon Bionicle wikis, so I don't really have a good idea of what should be deleted. And I guess I did get a bit... enthusiastic. Sorry about that. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Help me? hi, uh, can you delete a bunch of pages of mine? I've decided to remove them from my storyline. Toa vs. Hunters, Altor, Icikron, Brunta, Walorkan, Zaeron's Blog Thanks. ODST! 00:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Wow! Great job getting those uncategorized pages all sorted out! I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Widgets I created (what I think) is a pretty good Widgets page. Is it good enough quality to remain here? Just checking, as you deleted my last Widgets page. hello i have started a wiki and can you give me tips to make it populer like you do The picture link is not working.. :/ I saw your MediaWiki edit too, by the way. The big one in the top left. "Custom BIONICLE". Should of specified, sorry. Hiey Slice, what do you think of This? Join and compete! VNT ~ Talk to me! 13:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Activity Very true but I'm starting to find that I simply do not have any time these days. I'm struggling to publish my story and get my school work done, let alone promote the wiki. But still, out of interest, how would I raise the site's Google rankings? (I'm a bit of a technology hermit) Matoro1 15:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll be sure to check them out when I have the chance. :D Matoro1 16:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Uncategorized pages I just categorized the final one so that you can get a spotlight, and (just a suggestion.) you should create a statue in my honour. Reach for the stars and don't look back! 17:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) (Seriously consider the statue :))﻿ Forgot one Yeah, sorry, I forgot to mention one. Can you delete Saga of Insanity? Thanks. ODST! 02:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ahh! Dont blow it up! Slicer, try not to delete all of my stuff, I only put things on in spurts at a time because I dont have much time. Piraka king 12:36, April 29, 2011 (UTC)P.K. Winner Your entry, File:Slice-TEG.PNG has won the Eternal Game logo contest! Congratulations! Varkanax39 00:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) VFA Whatever. You win. Happy? If the community does not like me enough and doesn't notice my name on the VFA, then fine. But I have been here longer than Nuju of Ice and longer than Toa11 with a lot more edits than both. However, you are in charge. Your opinion is the only one that matters. Oh wait. According to the Equality Policy, that's not true. I am going to nominate myself again. I am going to try to get votes. I have met all the requirements to be nominated for rollback, and I'm trying again. I don't believe there's anything wrong with that. What I'm trying to say is THERE WAS NO VOTE AT ALL. Nobody voted FOR me OR AGAINST me. It's alright. And by the way, I wasn't upset with you, but I can appear angry when I'm trying to get a point across.